Sayap Patah
by WeRenn
Summary: Kegelapan membelengguku dengan kuat. Sayapku telah patah. Hidupku semakin tenggelam dalam kegelapan. Namun ada 1 titik cahaya yang datang dan cahaya itu perlahan-lahan semakin terang. Semakin terang dan menerangi hatiku serta hari-hariku./ SasoHina/typo(s) gaje OOC/ RnR ;D


Minna~ Renn author baru di sini dan masih belajar. Jadi mohon saran dan kritiknya atas semua karanganku ya, hehe...

Kalau jelek harap maklum, masih amatir ._.v

Arigatou *bow

Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

Sayap Patah

Warning : maybe OOC, GaJe, typo(s), dll

**_Sayap Patah_**

Deru mesin kendaraan yang tertangkap di telingaku. Klakson yang terkadang dibunyikan semakin melengkapi lantunan indah itu. Kakiku mulai terasa letih. Sudah berjam-jam aku di sini, menunggu bus yang akan mengantar hingga kediaman kakek dan nenekku. Pandanganku tertuju ke depan berharap akan segera ada bus itu. Sembari aku tetap menunggu, telingaku menangkap suara yang berbeda dari arah samping. Gelak tawa dapat kudengar dari kejauhan. Kualihkan pandanganku sesaat untuk melihat siapa yang pulang sesore ini. Rombongan gadis-gadis, batinku. Saat aku akan mengalihkan pandanganku seperti semula, seakan ada yang mendorongku untuk memperhatikan mereka lebih lama. Aku dapat melihat seorang di antara mereka yang hanya tersenyum meski yang lain tertawa lepas. Entah apa yang mereka bicarakan, gadis-gadis sulit untuk dimengerti. Ketika aku menatap senyum itu, rasa hangat berdesir di dalam dadaku. Pertama kali aku melihat senyumnya dan dalam pandangan pertama aku terjatuh dalam keindahan dan ketulusan senyum itu.

Mereka berjalan semakin dekat. Aku akhirnya menyadari sedari tadi aku hanya memperhatikan mereka saja. Segera kualihkan kembali pandanganku menatap lurus ke depan jalan. Dari sudut mataku, dapat kulihat bahwa mereka memperhatikanku mulai dari kepala hingga kaki. Aku pura-pura tak peduli. Kemudian ada sebuah bus yang datang dan mereka masuk ke dalam bus itu. Aku menyusul mereka dan sesekali memperhatikan senyum gadis yang menarik perhatianku tadi. Rambut pajangnya berwarna biru tua yang dibiarkan tergerai dan mata yang putih tulang. Aku sangat penasaran siapa dia sebenarnya. Yang pasti dia tidak sekelas denganku.

~Keesokan Harinya~

Hari ini berjalan seperti biasa. Berangkat sekolah, pelajaran, dan segala hal yang sama. Gadis yang kemarin pun sudah aku lupakan. Deidara, partnerku yang awalnya tidak pernah kuharapkan tetap saja mengatakan tentang seni adalah ledakan. Sangat ingin kujadikan dia sebagai bahan percobaan bonekaku.

"Danna~ jauhkan aku dari Tobi," rengek Deidara ketika aku baru melewati gerbang sekolah dan ia bersembunyi di belakangku seperti anak kecil. Aku memutar bola mataku dan berjalan dengan biasa. Tak menghiraukan rengekan Deidara. "Danna~~ bantu aku."

"Iya iya, bisa diam tidak?!" Tobi datang dengan gerakan kekanak-kanakannya. Aku segera menghentikannya dan menatapnya dingin.

"Senpai, Tobi anak baik. Boleh kan kalau Tobi main dengan Dei-senpai?" tanyanya dengan wajah memelas sambil sesekali melirik Deidara yang masih di belakangku. Aku menghela nafasku dan membiarkan mereka bertengkar. Perang dunia kecil sepertinya sedang dimulai. Aku tak peduli dan tetap berjalan menuju kelas.

Di koridor aku bertemu dengan rombongan gadis yang kemarin. Mereka tetap saja menatapku dan terdiam sejenak. Saat aku sudah melewati mereka, mereka langsung berisik lagi. Aku masuk ke kelas dengan wajah datar dan langsung menuju kursi paling belakang. Hari ini berjalan seperti biasa. Keributan yang ditimbulkan oleh Deidara dan Tobi tetap saja tak pernah berhenti, membuat tambahan pekerjaan bagi ketua OSIS, Uchiha Itachi.

Pulang sekolah aku diberi tugas oleh Itachi untuk mengawasi 2 pembuat onar di sini. Aku menyuruh mereka diam di laboratoriumku dan jika mereka bergerak sedikitpun, akan kujadikan bahan percobaanku. Belum saja setengah menit, Tobi sudah merengek bosan, "Sasori-senpai... Biarkan aku keluar yaaa?"

"Tidak."

"Ayolah senpai."

"Tidak."

"Senpai, Tobi anak baik kok."

"Berisik kau, un."

Belum sempat aku berbicara, berbagai ledakan sudah terjadi. Semua percobaanku hancur berantakan. Boneka-boneka yang telah aku buat hancur berkeping-keping. "Deidara!" Orang yang aku sebut namanya langsung terdiam dengan Tobi yang sedang dicekiknya. "Keluar kalian berdua."

Tanpa aku suruh dua kali, mereka berdua langsung pergi. Argh, semua karyaku hancur. Impianku hancur. Boneka kedua orang tuaku telah hancur. Ayah... Ibu... Maafkan aku yang tak bisa menjaga kalian. Tanganku bergetar meraih sisa-sisa boneka kedua orang tuaku. Di dalamnya sudah aku masukan abu mereka. Tapi sekarang semua sudah hilang.

Tap Tap Tap Tap

Aku mendengar suara langkah kaki yang berlari kecil ke sini. Aku mendongakkan kepalaku dan dapat kulihat gadis itu. Ia langsung mendekatiku dan bertanya, "Senpai baik-baik saja? Ada yang luka?"

"Aku tak apa-apa. Siapa kamu?"

"Hinata. Hyuuga Hinata."

"..."

"Kita ke UKS saja ya."

"Tidak. Aku ingin di sini."

"Baiklah, tapi jangan bergerak sedikitpun."

Apa-apaan dia. Baru pernah ada seorang gadis yang menyuruhku seperti ini. Ia menuntunku untuk duduk bersandar pada dinding. Kemudian ia pergi begitu saja. Namun ia kembali lagi beberapa saat kemudian dengan membawa segelas air putih. Matanya memancarkan kekhawatiran. Aku dapat membacanya. Di hatiku ada sedikit gejolak saat ia menyerahkan gelas kepadaku.

Tak lama kemudian, Itachi datang dan mengurus semua yang terjadi di sini. Kalau aku bertemu Deidara, akan langsung kubunuh dia. Aku diam saja ketika Hinata membawaku keluar dari 'reruntuhan' laboratoriumku.

Sebentar, aku lupa sejak kapan aku memiliki laboratorium itu. Sejak kapan aku menggunakannya dan sejak kapan itu ada. Ah, aku ingat. Laboratorium ini adalah milik kedua orang tuaku sebelum sekolah ini berdiri. Laboratorium ini awalnya dipake oleh mereka untuk membuat senjata perang yang mematikan pada saat itu. Kemudian ketika mereka terbunuh, secara otomatis ini menjadi hak milikku. Ketika akan dibangun sekolah aku masih kecil dan nenekku melarang siapapun untuk merubuhkan laboratorium ini.

Yang ada dipikiranku kali ini hanyalah mencari Deidara dan segera membunuhnya. Berani-beraninya ia meledakkan laboratoriumku. Sudah kukelilingi tiap seluk beluk sekolah ini. Sudah tiap kelas, wc, dan ruangan aku datangi. Di mana ia? Awas saja jika aku berhasil menemukannya.

Baru saja aku akan masuk kembali ke kelasku, aku melihat sekelebat rambut pirang panjang. Aku yakin itu Deidara karena Tobi ada dibelakangnya. Aku segera mengejarnya dan benar saja ia adalah Deidara. Segera kutarik ia ke tengah lapangan. Deidara memberontak namun tak kuhiraukan. "Danna, maafkan aku."

"Diam kau!"

Aura kegelapan berada di sekelilingku. Kucekik lehernya dengan satu tangan dan tanganku yang satunya lagi mengambil pisau lipat di sakuku. Aku memukulnya dan segera menempelkan pisau lipatku tepat di jantungnya. Tiba-tiba saja...

DUAR!

Aku melompat mundur. Sialan! Dia menggunakan bahan peledak. Aku tak kehilangan akal dan menyerangnya kembali. Deidara menghindar dan menangkis pisauku lalu melemparnya. Hah! Dia kira dia siapa. Aku segera melayangkan pukulan-pukulanku padanya. Kami pun beradu pukul dan tendang. Aku sangat ingin membunuhnya karena telah merusak karya seniku. Entah bagaimana caranya aku berdiri dengan pisau lipat di samping kakinya. Langsung saja aku mengambil pisau itu. Deidara tak menyadarinya. Dengan secepat mungkin aku melemparkan pisauku tepat ke arah di mana jantungnya berada.

PRANG

Bunyi dentuman logam terdengar oleh telingaku. "Cukup." Suara yang datar dan dingin. Siapa lagi kalau bukan Itachi. Pein dan Kisame segera menahan kedua tanganku. Skakmat. Aku sekarang hanya bisa menatap Deidara dengan tatapan penuh kebencian. Ia sepertinya takut melihat tatapanku.

Sepertinya perkelahianku dengan Deidara mengundang banyak perhatian siswa. Ketika aku dibawa paksa oleh Pein dan Kisame, aku melihat Hinata menatapku dengan wajah khawatir. Aku dibawa ke ruang kosong di belakang sekolah. Tak lama kemudian Itachi datang dengan Deidara dan Tobi dibelakangnya.

Kali ini aku sudah tak terlalu emosi. Aku hanya menatap horor pada Deidara dan Tobi tentunya. "Ada masalah apa?" tanya Itachi padaku.

"Danna tiba-tiba menyerangku."

"Diam kau! Berani-beraninya kau menghancurkan laboratoriumku."

"Tobi anak baik. Tobi anak baik. Tobi anak baik. Tobi anak ba-" Sebuah sepatu tepat menganai muka Tobi. Ternyata Deidara yang menimpuk Tobi dengan sepatunya dan memasukan sepatunya ke mulut Tobi agar dia diam.

"Itu salah Tobi, un."

"Sudah Tobi bilang, Tobi anak baik!"

"Kalian berdua diam. Tsunade-sama sudah datang."

Tsunade, kepala sekolah, datang dengan suara sandal kayu yang suka ia pakai. Aku menatapnya datar. Itachi menjelaskan permasalahannya pada Tsunade dan sudah menyuruh kami bertiga untuk diam. Sedangkan Pein dan Kisame sudah keluar entah kemana. Akhirnya Tsunade angkat bicara setelah mendengar penjelasan Itachi. Deidara dan Tobi diam.

"Soal laboratorium peninggalan orang tuamu, Sasori. Di sana memang masih ada bahan peledak. Dan ledakan yang ditimbulkan oleh Deidara memicunya untuk ikut meledak juga. Jadi sebenarnya ini bukan sepenuhnya salah Deidara."

"Hn." (sejak kapan aku menjadi seperti Uchiha -_-)

Setelah itu apapun yang Tsunade katakan aku tak mendengarnya. Atau mungkin lebih tepatnya tak mau mendengarnya. Aku hanya meng-iya-kan saja dan menunggu untuk segera pulang. Akhirnya Tsunade berhenti dan menyuruhku pulang serta menjelaskan kejadian hari ini pada nenek Chiyo.

Sepertinya kejadian demi kejadian buruk terus mengikutiku hari ini.

~Sepulang Sekolah, di jalan menuju rumah Sasori~

Dari kejauhan aku melihat orang-orang berdatangan ke rumahku. Bahkan ada mobil ambulans juga. Aku mempercepat langkah kakinya. Orang-orang ini begitu banyak, membuatku sulit untuk masuk ke halaman rumah. Ketika aku berhasil melewati mereka semua, sebuah pemandangan yang membuatku kembali sangat terguncang.

Tubuh kakek dan nenekku tergeletak tak bernyawa di atas tandu. Mataku membelalak sempurna. Lidahku terasa kelu untuk berkata-kata. Mereka sudah tiada. Tapi wajah mereka mengisyaratkan ketenangan. Mungkin setelah ini aku harus hidup sendirian di dunia.

Pria, wanita, tua, muda, anak-anak, remaja memberikan rasa bela sungkawa mereka saat pemakaman kakek nenekku. Aku hanya diam saja tak mengacuhkan mereka hingga beberapa hari setelah kematian mereka.

Persediaan makanan dan uangku mulai menipis. Aku pun memutuskan untuk mencari kerja sambilan sepulang sekolah. Mencari pekerjaan itu sama susahnya mencari jarum di setumpukan jerami. Sudah bertoko-toko yang aku datangi. Tapi mereka sama sekali tak sedang membutuhkan karyawan baru. Aku merasa hidupku semakin gelap dan aku semakin jarang berbicara. Akhirnya aku menemukan sebuah toko dango di tengah kota. Mereka mau menerimaku sebagai pegawai mereka.

Mulai sejak itu aku bekerja di sana. Aku selalu sampai di rumah pukul 11 malam. Bahkan terkadang aku tidak pulang karena ramainya toko dango tempatku bekerja. Walau sudah disibukkan dengan pekerjaan, tetap saja hidupku terasa gelap dan semakin gelap.

Kehilangan orang-orang yang berharga untukku menjadi pukulan terberat dalam hidupku. Belenggu-belenggu kegelapan semakin erat mengikatku. Aku mulai merokok dan meminum sake. Aku sudah tak peduli lagi pada hidupku. Sayap-sayap yang membuatku bertahan selama ini telah patah. Dipatahkan oleh belenggu kegelapan. Sudah sangat lama aku keluar dari sekolah.

Hingga suatu hari aku melihat seseorang yang sudah bertahun-tahun tak kulihat. Rambut biru tua dan matanya yang putih tulang. Serta senyumannya yang menarikku kembali. Aku lupa siapa gadis itu. Gadis itu bersama teman-temannya mendekati toko dango ini. Gadis itu sedikit kaget melihat sosokku yang terkesan cuek dengan penampilan dan rambutku yang semakin panjang. "Hinata.." seru salah satu temannya. Namanya Hinata. Ya aku dapat mengingatnya kembali. Dia tersenyum padaku dan berbisik, "Aku ingin bertemu denganmu nanti sore di taman kota." Setelah itu dia pergi dengan teman-temannya. Aku tak mengerti apa yang ia katakan dan tetap fokus pada pekerjaanku.

~Taman~

Aku semakin tak mengerti dengan diriku sendiri. Rokok masih ada di bibirku. Namun kakiku malah membawaku ke taman kota. Aku melihat sosok Hinata sedang menunggu seseorang di bawah lampu taman. Aku mendekati Hinata dengan tetap menghisap rokokku. Melihat kedatanganku, Hinata tersenyum.

"Kau sudah berubah, senpai."

"Apa yang ingin kau katakan?" tanyaku tanpa basa basi.

"Aku tau apa yang terjadi padamu setelah kejadian lab mu yang hancur itu. Kau kehilangan keluargamu bukan? Aku dapat mengerti mengapa kau menjadi seperti ini."

Aku terdiam saja dan menghisap rokokku semakin dalam.

"Lalu, apa maumu, Hinata-san?"

"Aku ingin kau kembali seperti dulu. Angkat kembali sayapmu."

"Sayapku sudah patah."

"Akan kubantu untuk memulihkannya."

"Untuk apa?"

"Aku mencintaimu, senpai." Bagai tersambar petir mendengar pengakuan Hinata, aku menjatuhkan rokokku dan terdiam seperti orang idiot. Bisa-bisanya ia menyatakan cintanya padaku yang sudah dikenal sebagai anak jalanan di seluruh kota. Tiba-tiba ia memelukku.

"Sangat ingin aku memelukmu. Membagi kehangatan pada hatimu yang sedingin es."

Tanpa kata-kata aku meninggalkannya. Ia sepertinya sangat sedih. Aku tak peduli. Aku benci dia. Dan aku tak ingin bertemu dengannya lagi.

-2 tahun kemudian-

Sudah 2 tahun. Tapi mengapa kata-katanya selalu terngiang dalam pikiranku? Aku benci masih mengingatnya. Benci pada diriku sendiri.

Malam ini begitu sepi. Aku meneguk sake di bawah sebuah pohon di taman. Kunyalakan rokok yang sudah menemani hidupku. Aku kembali terkejut saat melihat orang yang selama ini menghantui pikiranku berada tepat di depanku.

"Senpai tidak berubah ya."

"Diam kau."

Ia memelukku. "Musim dingin seperti ini tak baik keluar malam tanpa jaket."

Aku hanya terdiam. Perlahan-lahan hatiku mengambil alih tubuhku. Egoku yang sangat tinggi aku hilangkan untuk malam ini. Aku sadar, aku mencintainya juga. Meski sayap ini sudah patah, aku tetap ingin melindunginya di bawah naungan sayapku. Meski tubuh ini hancur, aku sangat ingin tetap melindunginya. Dengan jiwaku.

Tanganku perlahan membelai rambutnya yang selembut sutra. Aku dekap dia dalam pelukanku. Hatiku mencair karena dia. Dia yang membuka hidupku dan membawaku keluar dari kegelapan. Dia, Hinata, menerangi hatiku.

"Terimakasih." Aku berbisik padanya.

Ia menatap mataku tak percaya, Aku mendekatkan wajahku padanya.

"Aku juga mencintaimu."

Aku memberinya kehangatan seperti yang telah ia berikan padaku. Salju mulai kembali turun. Aku mengecup bibirnya dengan lembut dan berusaha memberi kehangatan. Aku kembali menatap matanya. Kami berdua sama-sama tersenyum. Dan mulai saat itu, aku berjanji pada diriku sendiri untuk tetap menjaganya.

-FIN-

Haaaaah... akhirnya selesai juga. Alur ceritanya sepertinya buruk dan tidak jelas , hehe

Maaf jika tidak sesuai dengan keinginan readers.

Yap, saya mohon kebaikan para readers untuk memberikan review pada cerita ini. Pembaca yang baik akan mengomentari apa yang ia baca bukan *plak

Oke, sampai jumpa lagi.

Matta ne~

We_Renn


End file.
